J'ai la parkison
by xRedRoses
Summary: ! PMAINOSNYE ! Et si Pansy Parkinson décidait de prendre Hermione Granger en main, ça donnerait quoi?
1. Chapter 1

**J'AI LA PARKINSON**

1-LE DEBUT

Hermione entra en pleurant dans les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine du fond en pleurant silencieusement, priant pour que Mimi Geignarde ne vienne pas l'importuner.

Soudain elle entendit 2 voix. Elle se tue et écouta :

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a personne?  
>- Oh tu sais, au pire, cette personne verra le meilleur porno de sa vie !<p>

Hermione connaissait ces voix, c'était celles de Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Elle tendit l'oreille :

- Par terre Pans' ? J'ai une couverture s'il faut.  
>- Sur le lavabo ça ira !<p>

Hermione approcha son œil de la serrure et vit Pansy assise sur un lavabo. Elle enlevait son haut, dévoilant une poitrine généreuse. Elle sourit et enleva celui de Blaise. Celui-ci semblait hésitant :

- Bon Blaise, t'es tout tendu, qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas?  
>- Rien, rien …<br>- Bon bin on continue alors !

Elle entreprit de caresser le torse de Blaise mais il l'arrêta :

- Pour être honnête Pansy, ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que j'imaginais ma première fois …  
>- Oh c'est vrai? Tu pensais qu'il y allait avoir un lit avec des pétales de roses dessus, que la nana avec qui tu le ferais serait vierge aussi?<br>- Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Je n'aime pas trop ici.  
>- Bah dégage alors !<p>

D'un geste rageur, elle le repoussa et se revêtit. Blaise ramassa sa chemise.

- Excuse moi Pans', c'est pas toi je te jure, t'es magnifique, c'est moi.  
>- Dégage Zabini !<p>

Blaise fila rapidement. Pansy resta et se rinça le visage. Hermione sortit timidement en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, mais la porte de sa cabine grinça, Pansy se retourna vivement et la toisa :

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fous là Granger ?  
>- Je suis désolé, j'étais dans la cabine et j'ai vu ce qu'il vient de se passer.<br>- Et ça t'a plu, hein? Voir Pansy Parkinson se faire jeter comme une merde c'est cool, hein?  
>- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je … Il a dit que c'était pas ta faute.<p>

Hermione s'approcha de Pansy et le posa une main amicale sur l'épaule. Celle-ci se dégagea:

- Epargne moi ta fausse pitié de sang-de-bourbe Granger.

Hermione ne répondit pas, Pansy continua :

- C'est vrai quoi, toi t'es genre une " SuperMoldue ", tu connais rien aux règles de tenue des Sangs-pur. Toi tu seras pas obliger d'épouser quelqu'un que tu déteste car ça fait plaisir à "papa", au porte-monnaie, et au nom. Tu ne connais même pas le rejet.  
>- Je t'arrête, je connais très bien le rejet, Ron m'a carrément envoyer bouler quand je lui ai dis que je l'aimais.<p>

Pansy eu un grand rire moqueur:

- Mais c'est normal, regarde toi Granger, cheveux sales, pas coiffés, pas un pet de maquillage, ongles rongés, uniformes trop grands, et en plus, t'a une sale gueule de Miss Bouquin 1997 ! Pour que tu bouges, il faudrait que quelqu'un te secoues !  
>- Bien, fais le !<br>- Pardon, faire quoi?  
>- Apprends moi à être jolie<br>- Très drôle Granger.  
>- Pourquoi pas?<p>

Pansy réfléchi. Hermione avait raison, pourquoi pas.

- D'accords, tu veux des conseils, je vais t'en donner moi, des conseils.


	2. Chapter 2

**J'AI LA PARKINSON**

2-CONSEIL N°1 : POUR ETRE JOLIE, IL FAUT AGIR COMME QUELQU'UN DE JOLIE !

Une semaine après l'étrange pacte qui les liait, Hermione et Pansy se trouvaient dans les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage.

- Ok Granger, j'ai fait une liste avec plusieurs conseils. On va essayer une semaine pour chacun.

Hermione acquiesça, trop effrayée pour parler :

- T'as l'air stressée Granger, pète un coup ça ta déridera.

Et elle partie dans un grand rire.

-Enfin bref, inutile de dire que nos séances doivent restées secrètes, _capiche_ ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Bien, très bien. Alors, prête pour le conseil numéro _uno_ ?

Hermione acquiesça, à nouveau trop mortifiée pour ouvrir la bouche :

- Ok. Alors, conseil numéro 1 : _Pour être jolie, il faut agir comme quelqu'un de jolie !_ Ce qui veut dire que Miss-je-sais-tout, c'est fini _ok_? Pour les examens, et seulement pour les examens, tu pourras faire preuve de ton immense savoir _ok_? A partir de maintenant tu n'écoutes plus en cours, tu bavardes, et si cela est vraiment insurmontable, dors juste, ça fera l'affaire, _capiche_? Et puis en plus, tu ne perds rien, tu connais tous les manuels par cœur. Pour les cours où tu dois exécuter un sort, tu pourras réussir du premier coup, mais fait le avec nonchalance, fait semblant d'être blasée, _ok_ ?  
>- Euh… Oui, je crois.<br>- Oublie pas qu'on a tous les cours en commun donc que je te vois, _ok_ ?  
>- Oui oui.<p>

Elle jeta un regard vers la pendule :

- Oh mon dieu vite ! On va être en retard en cours de Métamorphose !  
>- Hum hum.<br>- Euh …Mais après tout, on s'en moque …  
>- Hum hum<br>- Euh … On s'en tape, c'est que le professeur …  
>- Hum hum<br>- Euh… C'est que cette vieille chouette de Mcgo.  
>- Bien. Allons-y !<p>

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et la suivi avec de la distance.

Pansy marchant, ses fesses bougeaient en un balancement divin. Elle dégageait une énergie folle, et passait son temps à sourire. Les hommes se retournaient sur elle, certain la sifflaient, d'autre se contentaient d'observer.

Alors, c'était ça, être jolie?

Elles arrivaient devant la salle, et se mêlèrent à la foule.

Hermione s'approcha de ses deux meilleurs amis:

- Salut les gars !  
>- Salut Hermione ! Répondit Harry<p>

Ron regarda ailleurs, le malaise qu'avait provoquer Hermione il y a une semaine en lui avouant ce qu'elle croyait être ses sentiments n'avait pas déloger.

- Oh fait Hermione, reprit Harry, mal à l'aise, tu sais ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui en métamorphose ? On apprends à transformer des orties en tout autre plante, comestible ou non !  
>- Trop bien ! Articula Hermione.<p>

Elle n'en fut pas certaine, mais il lui sembla entendre un " Hum, hum" dans le doute, elle se reprit et marmonna :

- Enfin, je veux dire, tant mieux pour elle, moi j'men moque, ça ne servira jamais de toute façon !

Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers Pansy, celle-ci lui faisait dos et parlait avec Malfoy, snobant Zabini intentionnellement, mais derrière elle, elle levait le pouce.

- Mais Hermione, encore hier tu disais que c'était ton rêve d'avoir une occasion de tester le sort que tu avais appris pendant les vacances.

Le pouce disparu automatiquement.

- Oh tu sais, je dis beaucoup de choses, mais perso, je m'en … tape de ce sort … stupide. Oh tiens, on entre.

Les mot avaient eu du mal à sortir, c'est pourquoi elle s'était dépêché de filer vers sa seule échappatoire : le cours. En y entrant, elle bouscula Pansy, celle-ci lui lança :

- Dis donc bourby, t'en a pas marre de courir toujours pour aller en cours? Tu fais pitié.

Hermione comprit le message, et alla s'asseoir à coté de Lavande. Harry et Ron s'étant mis ensemble, elle avait dû se placer sur la seule place restante, avec Lavande.

Une partie du conseil de Pansy allait donc être facile, il suffisait de s'intéressait à ce que disait Lavande, et elle ne prêterais pas attention au cour. Réflexion faîte, en fait, c'était plutôt dur, voir impossible.

- Salut Lavande.  
>- Salut Herm-aï-onne. T'as vu mon super accent français ?<br>- Owaa, éblouissant.  
>- Alors tu veux bien que je t'appelle à la française?<br>- Non merci, tu vois, j'aime mon prénom.

Vexée, Lavande murmura " T'façon, ça aurait pas été possible, c'est pas des cuisses de grenouilles que tu as, c'est des boudins. "

- Mais tu sais Lavande, j'aime bien l'Italie, dis Hermione pour se racheter  
>- Ok <em>Hermiona<em>. OH ! TU SAIS PAS QUOI?  
>- Mademoiselle Brown, veuillez vous ASSEOIR, et vous TAIRE, pendant que je dispense mon cour, mer-ci. Articula le professeur.<br>- Oui professeur.  
>- Bien<p>

Une fois le professeur retourné, Hermione se dit qu'elle ne pourrais pas assurer toute seule l'indifférence, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il en faudrait plus pour calmer Lavande.

- Pst ! _Hermiona_ ! Pst !  
>- Oui?<br>- Donc je te disais, tu vois qui c'est Laura Pajuso ?  
>- Pas vraiment, non.<br>- C'est une Serdaigle de 6e année, une potiche.

" Parce que toi t'en es pas une? " Pensa Hermione

- Oui, et ?  
>- On raconte partout qu'elle se serait taper Dra-go Mal-foy ! Murmura-t-elle précipitamment, mais en séparant bien les syllabes des deux derniers mots.<br>- Ah oui? Comment tu le sais.  
>- Bin c'est Sharon, qui l'a dit à Padma, qui l'a dit à Luna, qui l'a dit à …<p>

" Et blablabla et blablabla. Jamais elle s'arrête cette nana ? "

- Mais y'a aussi une rumeur avec toi.  
>- Hein? Laquelle?<br>- Bin en fait, tu sortirais avec Pansy Parkinson ou quelque chose comme ça.

Tout d'abord Hermione fut paralysé pendant une micro seconde, puis rejeta la tête en arrière, et rit bruyamment.

- Mademoiselle Granger veuillez cesser ceci maintenant !

Hermione mit 2 minutes à s'arrêter.

- Pourriez-vous faire partager le motif de votre hilarité avec le reste de vos camarades?  
>- Non.<br>- Pardon?  
>- Non, je ne peux, enfin si, je peux, mais je ne veux pas" partager le motif de mon hilarité avec le reste de mes camardes ".<p>

Harry et Ron regardaient Hermione avec des yeux ronds, comme tous les Gryffondors, les Serpentards, eux n'en avaient rien à faire, sauf Pansy, qui observait silencieusement.

- Mais … Miss Granger, vous me voyez offusquée de votre manque flagrant de respect envers une personne représentant l'autorité. Me voilà obligée de vous mettre une …  
>- Moi je n'en vois pas de " personnes représentant l'autorité". Intervint Pansy.<br>- Miss Parkinson, veuillez rester en dehors de cette affaire.  
>- Professeur, avec tout le non respect que je vous dois, allez vous faire foutre.<p>

Les trois derniers mots, comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, lancèrent la pagaille dans la classe. En regardant l'heure, Hermione s'aperçu que ça allait sonner, elle s'esquiva donc, pour ne pas être interceptée par le professeur. Pansy la suivit, et une fois dans les couloirs, éloignées un peu de la salle de cour, elle s'écria :

- Mais t'es malade?  
>- Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de résister !<br>- Non ! Résister ne signifie pas être insolente ! Reprends toi !

Et elle parti, fulminant.

La journée se continua bien.

La semaine aussi.

Et les professeurs s'étaient presque habitués à voir Hermione Granger inattentive.


	3. Chapter 3

**J'AI LA PARKINSON**

3- CONSEIL N° 2 : POUR ETRE JOLIE, IL FAUT S'AMUSER COMME QUELQU'UN DE JOLIE ! 

Deux semaines après l'étrange pacte qui les liait, Hermione et Pansy se trouvaient dans les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage.

- Ok Hermione. Voila le deuxième conseil. Tu es prête?  
>- Oui.<br>- Avant tout, je tiens à te féliciter pour avoir réussi ton conseil de la semaine passée.  
>- Tu dis ça comme si c'était un défi.<br>- C'en était un, et chaque semaine jusqu'à la fin de ma liste s'en sera un.  
>- Owaa ! Bon, dis moi qu'Est-ce que ça sera cette semaine !<br>- Quelle patience Miss ! Juste pour ça, je vais te faire languir.  
>- Pansy !<p>

Il était vrai que les deux filles s'étaient vraiment rapprochées en une semaine, car chaque soir elles se donnaient rendez-vous dans les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage. Elle revoyait les bons, et mauvais points de la journée par rapport à la "mission" d'Hermione. Puis elles partageaient quelques anecdotes en riant, ainsi, elles avaient crées un liens d'amitié.

- Bon d'accord. Hermione, ton nouveau conseil est … Roulement de tambour … _Pour être jolie, il faut s'amuser comme quelqu'un de jolie !_ T'as compris?  
>- Explique moi.<br>- On va faire la fiestaaa ! _ok_ ?  
>- Ais-je vraiment le choix ?- C'n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. On recommence tout. On va faire la fiestaaa ! <em>Ok<em> ?  
>- Yeaaah !<br>- Bah voilà ce n'est pas dur ! Alors ce soir à 21 heures devant la salle sur demande !  
>- Je ne peux pas, faut que je révise !<br>- Hum hum !  
>- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis plus Miss-Je-sais-tout ! Mais faut vraiment que je dorme se soir, je suis crevée !<br>- Hum hum !  
>- Oh Ombrage la ferme !<br>- Qui?

Hermione la regarda atterrée, elle ne se souvenait pas?

- Tu sais, l'odieuse greluche (Nda : J'adore ce mot :D) tout le temps en rose !  
>- Ah, Dolorès, je l'aimais bien.<br>- Quoi?  
>- Bah oui, je l'avais aidée à virer l'<em> Armée de Dumbledore<em>.  
>- Quoi?<br>- Effet de groupe !

Hermione tourna en rond comme un lion de cage, puis releva la tête, arrêtant de marmonner des insultes.

- Bon, où est cette fête?

Pansy sourit.

- Rejoins moi à 21 heure précise devant la salle sur demande. Habille toi comme tu t'habillerais pour une fête!

~~ Vers 20h30 ~~~

Dans la salle de bain, Hermione se tournait dans tous les sens pour voir si sa tenue irait. Elle avait mis un slim gris abîmé volontairement, que sa meilleure amie moldue lui avait offert. Avec un débardeur noir, moyennement décolleté. Elle avait mis un collier avec comme pendentif une baguette magique. Elle s'était attacher les cheveux tant bien que mal, pour finir par faire un chignon un peu destroy, pas exactement comme elle le voulait, mais le résultat n'était pas mal. Coter maquillage, comme le crayon lui faisait mal, et qu'elle ne maniait pas l'eye liner, elle avait mit seulement de l'ombre à paupière violette. Oui, décidément, ça lui plairait, et elle aurait enfin un compliment en début de défi. 20h45. Il était temps d'y aller.

Quand Pansy vit arriver Hermione, elle eu une moue de dégoût. Elle s'approcha d'elle, en fit le tour, et s'arrêta enfin devant son visage. Elle eu une nouvelle moue de dégoût devant le maquillage d'Hermione.

-Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Hermione inquiète.  
>- Pour être honnête, rien ne va. Tes fringues m'ont l'air d'être d'origine moldue, et puis, ce pantalon, c'est n'importe quoi ! Chez les Sangs-Purs, les femmes ne portent que des robes, et plus la robe est belle et cher, plus la femme est respectable. Jamais une femme ne porterait un pantalon, encore moins s'il était trop serrer, et encore moins si on devait le piquer à un clochard, ou pire, l'acheter dans une friperie. Ensuite, ton haut, il est beaucoup trop simple. Nous aimons l'extravagant, le spéciale, le brillant, l'imposant…<br>- Quand tu dis _nous_ , on dirait une secte, je te jure, ça file la frousse !  
>- Très drôle Hermione, passons à tes cheveux ! C'est quoi ça?<p>

Pansy pris sa baguette et l'agita vers Hermione, celle-ci sentit sa chevelure se lisser, et lui tomber sur le dos.

- Wow ! Faudra que je te les coupe, mais ça sera au conseil n°5 ! Enfin bref, laisse moi arranger ton visage.

Elle secoua de nouveau sa baguette, et Hermione eu une migraine insoutenable, juste au moment où elle allait crier, tout s'arrêta. Pansy lui tendit un miroir. Hermione s'observa, mais ce ne fut pas elle, qu'elle vit, elle vit une beauté brune. Elle leva les yeux vers Pansy, attendant une explication.

- Ok Hermione, là où tu vas, il ne faut pas qu'on sache qui tu es vraiment, alors le plan, c'est que t'es ma cousine du coté maternel, Cassandre. On a le même âge, et tu es là juste pour la fête. Pour expliquer ta tenue [Pansy grinça des dents] … on dira que tu as eu envie de rire en te déguisant en clochard moldue. Ok, très bien, très très bien.

Elle s'élança et Hermione la suivit. Soudain elle s'arrêta, et se retourna vers Hermione;

- Oh, j'oubliais, n'accepte pas de boissons que l'on t'amène, certaines peuvent être droguées, pour que tu couches avec certains !

" Oh mon dieu, mais où m'amène-t-elle ?" Se demanda Hermione.

Pendant le trajet, Hermione eu tout le temps pour observer la robe de Pansy. C'était une robe uniquement noire et blanche. Le haut, un corset blanc cassé, était extrêmement serré, et des rubans noirs servaient de lacets. Le bas, la jupe, était blanche cassée, aussi. Et beaucoup de gros nœuds noirs y étaient accrochés. C'était une robe magnifique, et elle s'accordait parfaitement avec Pansy, et ses cheveux noirs relevées en Chinon. Elle était magnifique, un peu trop pour une soirée d'ado.

- Vous ne connaissez pas le mot "décontracté"?  
>- Bien sûr que si, pourquoi?<br>- Eh bah, t'es pas vraiment habillée décontractée, là.  
>- Bien sûr que si, pour les Sangs-Purs, tu devrais voir les robes pour les bals ou dînés officiels !<p>

Hermione n'osait même pas mes imaginer !

Voyant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les cachots, Hermione murmura " Non, non, non, par pitié pas la salle commune des Serpentards ! "

Mais ils la passèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, et Pansy ouvrit une porte.

Le silence qui régnait fut brisé par une musique extrêmement bruyante.

Pansy haussa les épaules et marmonna un simple " Sortilège " Avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Peut sûre, Hermione la suivit. Les garçons se collaient à elle, se frottaient à elle. Une odeur d'alcool, et une autre odeur dont Hermione préférait éviter d'en savoir l'origine, empestaient. Tous les hommes lui demandaient à peu près chaque fois la même question.

- T'es qui toi?  
>- La cousine de Pansy.<p>

- Youhou Coquine ! T'es qui ma poule?  
>- La cousine de Pansy.<p>

- Salut ma puce. Dis à ton papa qui tu es…  
>- La cousine de Pansy.<p>

Et à chaque fois, il s'éloignait. Hermione se promit de remercier Pansy, qui les avait sûrement prévenu de ne pas l'embêter. Malgré ça, beaucoup d'hommes lui proposèrent des verres, où des bouteilles de bières déjà ouvertes. Suivant les conseils de Pansy elle les refusa toutes.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione était toujours assise sur le sofa, quand un type qui puait [Nda : Ce verbe n'est pas familier ! J'ai vérifier dans le dictionnaire ;)] l'alcool l'aborda, il se colla contre elle et passa sa main sous son tee-shirt. Elle le repoussa vivement mais fermement. Il se colla un peu plus à elle. Elle se décala. Il se recolla et elle se re-décala, jusqu'au bout du sofa. La il posa sa main sur son ventre et colla violemment ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione. Celle-ci fut longue à la détente, mais finit par le frapper. L'homme de bougea point, continuant de lécher ses lèvres. Elle frappa, essaya de le repousser mais il resta sur elle. Elle sentit ses larmes coulées, quand la main du malotru se glissa dans son pantalon. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était prise au piège. Elle allait perdre sa virginité dans une fête pourrie, avec une fausse identité, avec un inconnu, un type bourré qui ne se souviendrait pas de la fille qu'il avait violé.

Soudain, alors que tout espoir semblait éteint, une main inconnue, mais forte, vint empoigner le dos du tee-shirt de l'inconnu, le souleva d'Hermione, et assena un coup droit au garçon qui s'entendit au sol.

- Ca va Cassandre?

Hermione leva les yeux vers son sauveur, Drago Malfoy, qui lui tendait une main. Elle la saisie et aussitôt, il la plaqua contre lui.

" Non pas encore ! " pensa Hermione.

- Ecoute moi, ne crie pas, Pansy m'a tout raconter, je sais tout_ Hermione_ . Tu ferais mieux de partir, Thomas n'est pas le seul male en rut ici.  
>- Quoi?<br>- Pans' m'a demandé de te surveiller, et elle avait raison !

Drago assena un coup de pieds dans " Thomas ".

- Tire-toi

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle marcha rapidement vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, elle s'adossa contre un mur, fermant les yeux, elle inspira. Elle n'était pas passée loin.

Pansy sortit de la salle et se pencha vers elle.

- Désolé.  
>- Trop tard.<br>- Les prochaines seront mieux.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, mais elle avait bien entendu. Chaque soir de la semaine, elle irait à une fête, et peu à peu elle apprendrait à ne pas avoir la tête fatiguée tous les matins …


	4. Chapter 4

**J'AI LA PARKINSON**

_Salut! Et oui, pour la première fois, j'ai enfin mis un mot ^^ Merci pour les reviews, et j'aime que vous aimiez._

_Allez voir ma fiction Ah! Tout est bien qui n'a pas de fin [Jules Laforgue] c'est une petite fiction Completement décalée, qui m'a value une très bonne note ( Car, c'était d'abord un TD de français, puis je l'ai adapté.)_

_Ensuite, je sais pas si j'écrirais beaucoup de fiction Pansy/Hermione, donc profitez!  
>Bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p><span>4- CONSEIL N°3 : POUR ETRE JOLIE, IL FAUT S'OCCUPER DE SA PEAU COMME QUELQU'UN DE JOLIE !<span>

Trois semaines après l'étrange pacte qui les liait, Hermione et Pansy se trouvaient dans les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage.

-Hermione.  
>- Pansy.<br>- Ton conseil de la semaine dernière c'est plutôt bien passé, malgré l'épisode " Thomas " …  
>- Mmh.<br>- Mais ça c'est vraiment bien passé en boîte de nuit sorcière. T'avais mis une belle robe. Et tu t'étais bien maquillée, comme je te l'avais appris. Passons au conseil suivant, le n°3.  
>-Vas-y, achève moi, gémit Hermione en mettant une main sur le cœur.<br>- Tais toi martyre. Voila le conseil numéro trois : i Pour être jolie, il faut s'occuper de sa peau comme quelqu'un de jolie /i.  
>- Oh non…<br>- Ce qui inclus douche chaque jour, et gommage un jour sur deux.  
>- Ha pitié, pas de gommages !<br>- Si ! Je t'ai amené tous mes produits, que j'ai dupliqués. Fais bien attention à leur utilité !

Ainsi Hermione découvrit le savon pour corps, celui pour visage, celui spécial pied, et beaucoup d'autres produit qu'elle trouvait totalement inutiles.

Soudain Pansy saisi une petite pochette et en sortit deux petites bandes rose dont une en forme de T :

- Pour t'épiler le visage.  
>- Non, non, non et non, ça doit faire archi-mal se truc ! En plus j'en ai pas besoin, moi !<br>- Bien sûr que si, Hermione, si je te l'impose, tu as une affreuse moustache …

Hermione passa sa main au dessus de sa bouche et s'abstint de tout commentaire, laissant Pansy continuer :

- Et puis tu as d'énormes sourcils, un peu reliés.

Hermione s'observa dans un des miroirs au dessus des lavabos. Merlin ! Pansy avait raison.

- D'accord, fais le maintenant.  
>- C'est des bandes spécialement ensorcelées, tu le fais une fois et t'as plus jamais à le refaire.<br>- C'est magnifique tout ça. Bouge avant que je ne change d'avis.

Pansy acquiesça et place la bande simple au dessus de la bouche d'Hermione et celle en T au dessus de son nez. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis arracha violement les bandes.

- HAAAAAAA ! PAR MERLIN ! SA FAIT MAL ! OH LA P*** !

Pansy attendit cinq minutes qu'elle se calme. Puis elle l'observa.

Soudain son visage devint livide. Elle murmura un "Oh merde ". Hermione paniqua, voyant Pansy chercher fébrilement dans sa trousse a produits.

- Quoi? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Quoi?

Pansy ne répondit pas, continuant à chercher dans sa trousse/

- Pansy !

Enfin, elle se retourna et articula lentement :

- Je crois que tu es allergique aux bandes. Sa arrive beaucoup aux Sangs-de-b… personnes d'ascendance moldue.  
>- QUOI ?<p>

Hermione se précipita vers un miroir et cru défaillir.

Devant elle se trouvait son sosie, sauf qu'elle avait une énorme marque rouge, avec quelques boutons au dessus des lèvres. Et au dessus du nez, la marque ressemblait étrangement à un phallus.

- PANSY ! Tu m'as défigurée ! Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Je suis condamnée à errer dans ces toilettes !  
>- Calme toi Hermione ! J'ai une crème pour ça, si seulement je la retrouvais !<p>

Hermione rechercha la petite trousse où se trouvaient les bandes. Elle la trouva et l'ouvrit. Elle vit un tube de crème et se l'étala sur les marques, pile au moment ou Pansy s'écria :

- NON HERMIONE ! PAS CETTE CREME !

Trop tard, le mal était fait. Par endroit, le rouge vira au vert.

- Hermione, cette crème n'est pas la crème anti-allergie ! C'est une anti-brûlure! Ne bouge pas, j'ai trouvé le bon soin, je vais arranger ça.

Pansy ouvrit le pot qu'elle tenait entre les mains, en prit sur ses doigts et l'étala sur les marques d'Hermione.

Elles disparurent instantanément, sans laisser de marques.

- Ouf ! S'écria Hermione.

Pansy rangea sa crème.

- Bien, Hermione, vu que c'est Urgent, on va te faire un gommage anti-bouton maintenant.  
>- Y'a beaucoup de anti- quelque chose …<br>- Oui, maintenant ne bouge pas.

En quelques minutes, le visage d'Hermione fut recouvert d'un masque vert caca d'oie.

Puis, elle ne l'eu plus, et sa peau fut lisse et douce.

- C'n'était pas sensé être un gommage? C'est un masque, ça !  
>- C'est du pareil au même. Tiens voila ta trousse maintenant tu va dans ton dortoir ! Hop Hop Hop ! Et surtout ne les perds pas ! C'est cher ! Moins cher que les vrai, mais pour dupliquer il faut payer.<p>

Hermione attrapa la trousse et parti dans son dortoir. Dans la salle de bain pour filles de 6e années (Car elle était en 6e année), elle posa la trousse et parti vers ses cours.

Quand elle revint, elle se posa sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée, puis pris un livre en attendant ses amis pour manger.

Ils arrivèrent, mais plutôt que prévu. Hermione rangea le livre à la va vite.

- Hermione … commença Harry  
>- Oui ? Répondit Hermione en battant des cils.<br>- Ecoute, avec Ron …

Ce dernier, derrière Harry, silencieux, fit un petit geste de la main.

- … on trouve que tu changes beaucoup, ces temps-ci, hein Ron?  
>- Ouais, ouais, euh … Harry, on avait dit que j'avais rien à dire…<br>- Mais il faut bien que tu me soutiennes !  
>- Ouais, mais je …<br>- Hum hum ! Les garçons ! Je suis là !  
>- Ah oui, désolé Hermione, s'excusa Harry<br>- Désolé, murmura Ron.  
>- Donc Harry, je t'écoute.<br>- Oui, voila, on trouve que tu as beaucoup changé en 2 semaines (Nda : 3, vous direz, mais y'a que 2 où elle fais des trucs !) D'abord, tu as commencé à répondre à Mcgo, puis à ne pas écouter en cours, résultat, tu ne prenais pas de notes et nous du coup on avait des notes pourries ! Puis, tu rentrais très tard le soir, et le matin, tu étais fatiguée. Et là, tu t'es épilée !

La dernière phrase fit un choc à Hermione. Alors Pansy avait raison, ça se voyait tant que ça?

Bien que Hermione n'ait jamais fait très attention à ce qu'on pensait d'elle, ça la blesser.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lavande riait dès qu'elle la croisait.

- Ecoute Harry, commença Hermione froidement, j'ai 16 ans, j'ai le droit de commencer à changer, non? Ou alors dois-je vivre juste pour aider les autres? Je ne suis pas, excusez moi à l'avance, un pauvre elfe de maison, je vais pas me punir juste parce que tu n'es pas foutu d'écouter en cours. Alors, bonsoir !

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

- Hermione, tu ne viens pas manger?  
>- J'irais aux cuisines plus tard.<br>- D'accord.

Elle claqua la porte du dortoir violemment et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Elle boxa un peu son oreiller, en colère, mais pensa " Au moins je fais du sport, Pansy sera contente.".

Merlin qu'elle avait mal aux jambes. Elle se souvint alors que Pansy lui avait dit qu'elle avait un gel pour courbature, qui agissait à la sève de Mandragore et un autre truc.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. MON DIEU ! Quel carnage ! Tous ses tubes de produits étaient éparpillés, et vides. Elle entendait la douche, elle attendit donc.

Et ce fut Lavande qui en sortit. Hermione lui demanda :

- C'est toi qui as fait ça?  
>- Oh, ça? Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Pavarti ne m'en voudra pas !<br>- Ça ne risque pas, en effet ! C'n'est pas à elle!  
>- Ah bon? A qui ça peut être, alors?<br>- A MOI ! Ils étaient ENTIERS et tu as tout VIDÉ !  
>- C'n'est pas possible que ça soit à toi, la boutique qui les vend fait payer ça très cher, et n'accepte que les Sangs-Purs!<br>- Peut-être, mais c'est une amie qui me les a offerts ! Rembourse les moi!  
>- Mais je n'ai pas de quoi !<br>- JE M'EN TAPE ! REMBOURSE !

Hermione tapa contre le mur, qui trembla sous le choc.

- Ok, ok ! Ne t'énerve pas, Hermione !  
>- Et tu crois que je fais quoi là?<br>- Euh… Tu t'énerves ?  
>- EXACTEMENT !<p>

Lavande courut, et sorti sa bourse, qu'elle envoya à Hermione.

- Tiens, dois y avoir assez, là !

Hermione parti, et se rendit vers les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage, en bousculant Pansy, qui la suivit.

Elle lui expliqua la situation. Pansy sourit et prit la bourse.

Hermione eu les produits le lendemain, et les mit selon les indications savantes de Pansy.

En fin de semaine, elle avait une peau douce, lisse, sans boutons et qui sentait l'abricot.

En fin de semaine, Lavande avait toujours peur d'elle. 

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre!<br>Bon, cette histoire est en 9 chapitres, et Hermione n'est pas la Hermione du livre, comme vous avez pû constater ^^. Mais bon, en même temps, si c'était toujours la Hermione du livre, il n'y aurait pas de fanfiction, hein? ^^  
>Merci encore pour les reviews!<br>Bisous!**


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai mis énormément de temps à poster, désolée! Mais voilà la suite :)

* * *

><p><span>5- CONSEIL N° 4 : POUR ETRE JOLIE, IL FAUT S'HABILLER COMME QUELQU'UN DE JOLIE!<span>

Quatre semaines après l'étrange pacte qui les liait, Hermione et Pansy se trouvaient dans les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage.

- Alors Hermione, cette semaine? Ce conseil?

- Bien, et génial ! J'ai la peau douce !

- Ok, alors, le conseil de cette semaine devrait te plaire aussi !

- C'est un truc du genre " comment se détendre " avec spa et massage?

-Non.

- Euh… C'est …" comment être zen" ? Avec du yoga?

- Non.

- Dis le moi !

- D'accord, alors le conseil de cette semaine est… i Pour être jolie, il faut s'habiller comme quelqu'un de jolie ! /i

- Mais tu me l'as déjà dis pour la fête !

- Aujourd'hui c'est pour tous les jours.

- Mais j'en ai pas besoin, moi !

- Tu rigoles? Bien sûr que si ! On dirait une fermière !

(Nda : Admirez le jeu de mot, " Granger " voulant dire "fermier" en anglais! Ok je sors )

- Non, c'n'est pas vrai !

- Bon d'accord, juste une bonne sœur vouée à la chasteté.

- T'exagère !

- Pas du tout ! Regarde toi ! Ta jupe arrive sous tes genoux, ta chemise est boutonnée jusqu'en haut. Ta cravate est hyper serrée. Et puis tu flottes dans tes vêtements!

- T'exagère encore, pas temps que ça.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Impossible de la convaincre celle-ci !

- Très bien Hermione, déshabille-toi !

- QUOI ?

- Bah oui, pour que je rectifie ton uniforme !

- Nan mais tu rêve, hein?

- i Dum spiro, spero /i

- Pardon?

- i Tant que je respire, j'espère /i. Déshabille-toi.

Hermione céda. Elle finit en sous-vêtements;

- Mais jusqu'où t'es mal fringuée? Une culotte du moyen âge et une brassière.

Elle se pencha vers son sac, en sorti un gros magasine et un nécessaire à couture sorcier.

- Tiens, feuillette ce magasine et choisi des sous-vêtements sexy, pour être jolie, il faut se sentir jolie !

- Gna gna gna…

Néanmoins, elle saisie le magasine et s'y plongea.

Pansy pris la jupe d'Hermione et la déchira en plusieurs morceaux. Elle prit une feuille blanche et dessinant une nouvelle jupe avec les morceaux de jupe d'Hermione. Elle tapota sa baguette contre la le dessin, et une jupe semblable apparut.

- Tiens, Hermione, essais ça. Dit-elle en lui tendant la jupe;

Hermione l'essaya. Elle lui arrivait mi-cuisse.

- Parfait. Murmura Pansy

- Parfait? Tu rigoles? C'est horrible ! J'ai l'impression d'être toute NUE !

C'est à ce mot que Drago Malfoy entra dans les toilettes.

- On parle de nue ici? Tiens, salut Granger, j'adore ta brassière, c'est so … sportif !

Hermione rougit violement.

- T'as rien à foutre ici Drago. Dit calmement Pansy sans quitter la chemise d'Hermione des yeux.

- Et bien, justement si, Milicent te cherche, et elle ne va pas tarder à venir ici, alors tu ferais mieux de cacher Bourby.

Pansy releva les yeux, paniquée :

- OH MON DIEU ! Euh… Merde, merde, merde… Hermione, désolé, mais faut que tu files d'ici.

- Avec cette jupe, et sans chemise? Non merci, la co-directrice me mettrait une punition pour atteinte à la pudeur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, on voit rien. Sauf ton petit bidon arrondit.

- DRAGO ! Bon, Hermione, tu as raison, va dans cette cabine et vite!

A peine Hermione avait refermé la porte que Milicent entrait.

- Eh bah te voila Pansy! Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure! Tu ne devineras jamais quoi …

- Milicent, ce n'est pas que tu me déranges, là, mais si, en fait.

- Genre que tu es occupée ! Tu fais quoi avec cette chemise XXL ?

" " XXL", mais pour qui elle se prend la grosse, là? "

- En plus, tu as encore la tienne, et Drago aussi, alors c'est pas comme s'u tu allais te la taper, Cria Milicent en faisant un clin d'œil et donnant un coup de coude à Pansy.

" Quelle personne impolie ! Aucune classe. "

- Ecoute Milicent, dis moi ce que tu voulais me dire, et dégage.

- Donc, tu vois Lavande ? Elle sort avec Weasmoch' !

" QUOI? Oh, et puis, s'il est heureux… Mais elle, elle ! Elle ne paît rien pour attendre! "

- Waw ! Magnifique ! Et tu n'as pas autre chose à faire plutôt que me casser les boules de cristal ?

- Si, justement, à tout à l'heure au dîner, je vais rejoindre Blaise pour une petite baise. T'as compris? Blaise-Baise, Blaise-Baise, Blaise-Baise ! Blaise …

- J'AI COMPRIS ! Maintenant bouge toi !

Milicent sortit et Hermione refit surface.

- Tiens Hermione, essais ta chemise.

Elle l'enfila. Celle-ci la moulait.

- Uurk ! J'ai l'air d'une péripatéticienne !

- Mais pas du tout Hermione!

- Vrai, je te trouve sexy moi, Granger.

Pansy lança un regard noir à Drago pendant que Hermione rougissait violement.

- Bon Hermione, on a un programme, tous les deux jours, tu déboutonnes un bouton du haut.

- Quoi? Mais ça fait 3 boutons !

- Bien, tu sais compter ! Alors aujourd'hui, Lundi, 1. Mercredi un autre, et vendredi le dernier. Comme ça tu respecteras la règle C&C

- La règle C&C ?

- Chic & Choc.

- Ok Pansy, pas grave.

- Ah oui, j'allais oublier, tes chaussures.

Elle lui tendit une paire d'espadrille.

- Mais je vais me péter les chevilles!

- Nan, j'ai jeté un sort qui permet de ne pas se tordre les chevilles, qu'importe la taille des talons, ça pourrait être des échasses !

- Mais je ne sais pas marcher avec! Je suis incapable de me débrouiller !

- J'ai aussi mis un sort.

- T'es chiante Pansy, t'as réponse à tout.

- T'étais comme ça avant.

- Tu vois, tu recommences !

Pansy rit. Drago aussi. Hermione jeta un regard nerveux à Drago:

- Euh… T'es encore là, toi?

- Ok, ok, je m'éclipse.

Et en effet il s'en fut.

Hermione chaussa ses talons, donna le bon de commande à Pansy et s'en fut à son tour.

Ron et Harry la regardèrent bizarrement, mais maintenant elle avait l'habitude.

Et la semaine passa.

Elle finit avec trois boutons ouverts, des talons, une jupe mi-cuisse et une cravate extrêmement desserrée.

* * *

><p><span>Review?<span>


	6. Chapter 6

**Aujourd'hui j'ai passé mon oral blanc de français, donc j'ai quelques jours de libre sans révisions, je suis tellement contente que je vous mets le nouveau chapitre un jour en avance! (Enjoy!) ( Au fait, le blog hermione-malfoyouzabinni sur skyrock est le mien, et non un vulgaire plagiat :) ). **

* * *

><p>Cinq semaines après l'étrange pacte qui les liait, Hermione et Pansy se trouvaient dans les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage.<p>

- Ok, Hermione.

- Oui?

- Aujourd'hui, 5 semaines.

- Oui.

- J'ai eu une bonne idée, j'ai ensorcelé la pièce de façon à ce que si quelqu'un se dirige vers ici, dans l'intention d'entrer, une alarme sonnera.

- Oui.

- Tu peux arrêter de dire " Oui", s'il te plaît?

- Oui.

- Enfin bref, vu que l'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant les vacances, ce conseil et le prochain seront à double tranchant;

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Vraiment? C'est marrant, j'ai soif…

- Pansy !

- Et mon dos me fait tant souffrir !

- Pansy !

- Je ne dirais pas non à …

- PANSY !

- Bon d'accord. Voilà le conseil n°5 :i Pour être jolie, il faut se coiffer et se maquiller comme quelque un de jolie! /i

- Je sais me maquiller.

- Non. Absolument pas. Crois moi, sans mes conseils t'es foutue. Littéralement.

- Hahaha. Abrège.

- On va commencer par la coiffure, tu veux bien?

- Euh… Ok.

- Le principe, c'est que tu te fais une coiffure manuellement, tu la mémorises sur ta baguette, et tu peux la reproduire à volonté.

- Une baguette ça mémorise ce genre de truc?

- En fait, y'a plusieurs sortes de baguettes. Y'a celles pour élèves, qu'on achète généralement chez Olivander. Puis, après, certains sorciers souhaitent faire des études dans un domaine demandant une spécification spécifique.

- " Spécification spécifique "?

- Oui, parfaitement. Donc, les Dj's ont besoin d'une baguette qui enregistre les bruitages, les vendeurs ont besoins d'une baguette qui fait l'inventaire toute seule, et les coiffeuses ont besoin d'une baguette qui enregistre les coiffures. Pour cela, il y a deux possibilités. Première possibilité, qu'une baguette x ensorcelle la baguette y. L'inconvénient, c'est que si y est à moins de 100 mètres de x, la mémorisation est remise à zéro, il faut tout recommencer. Bonjour le travail! En plus, si une cliente de y se retrouve à moins de 100 mètres de x, sa coiffure disparaît. Ennuyeux.

- Certes.

Hermione avait du mal à suivre. Tout cela ne l'intéressait guère. Elle en apprendrait tout autant, même plus, dans un livre, sous les couvertures bien au chaud. Elle se gifla mentalement. Lire, ce n'était pas très reluisant. Elle devrait se cacher. Et les cachettes n'avaient généralement aucun lit douillet. A moins que… La salle sur deman…

- HERMIONE! Tu m'écoutes oui ou D'Arvit?

- D'Arvit.

- Très drôle. Je disais donc. Solution numéro 2. On va dans un magasin de baguettes spéciales. On en achète une. Et voilà !

- Mais ça doit coûter cher !

- J'ai des relations. Tiens, voilà la tienne. C'est une spéciale qui embaume les cheveux d'un soin. Pour arranger ta crinière

Pansy lu tendit une baguette qu'Hermione saisit et observa.

Elle était blanche. Avec une sculpture en forme de licorne enroulée juste au dessus du manche. Magnifique.

- Wouaa.

- Je sais, ma nouvelle coiffure me va d'enfer.

Hermione leva la tête et vit Pansy, avec les cheveux longs, et bouclés.

- Non, je parlais de la baguette. Mais je dois avouer que tu es … magnifique.

- Merci. La magie fait des miracles. Passons à la pratique.

Hermione hocha la tête et poussa un énorme cri quand Pansy posa devant elle un énorme manuel.

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas lire?

- Là c'est différent, ma belle. Ca, c'est important !

- Et le irégime alimentaire des orchidées marines et magiques/i, ça ne l'est pas, peut-être?

- Non, ça ne sert à rien. Ouvre au hasard.

Soupirant trop bruyamment pour être naturelle, Hermione saisit le livre et ouvrit vers le milieu. Avec horreur, elle se rendit compte que le coupe était un lissage parfais.

- Merlin ! Comment je vais faire ça? Tu as vu mes cheveux ? Comment veux-tu qu'ils soient aussi lisses?

Avec un sourire machiavélique, Pansy tendit à Hermione une brosse et un fer à lisser.

- Garce.

- Je sais, mais tu m'aimes, alors bouges toi !

Hermione rougit violement, et lui fit dos, saisissant avant les outils.  
>Elle mit une heure à se coiffer, pendant que Pansy lisait un magazine, et lançant quelques fois " T'as oublier une mèche ".<p>

Une fois la coiffure finie, elle se retourna ver Pansy et lui lança :

- Tu n'es qu'une sorcière.

- Merci toi aussi chérie. Alors voyons voir ça.

Pansy lui tourna autour, ponctuant ses nombreux arrêts de " hein hein ... "

- Alors Pansy ?

Je dois dire que c'est … enfin… disons que …

Pansy !

C'est parfais! Bien, maintenant regarde moi attentivement ! Je prends la baguette comme ça, fais plusieurs tours avec au dessus de ma tête en répétant trois fois " Mémorum Capillis ". Essais.

Hermione essaya de faire comme Pansy lui avait dit.

- Mémorum Capillis, Mémorum Capillis, Mémorum Capillis.

Sa baguette s'illumina fortement, puis redevint normale.

- Bien ! Très bien Hermione ! Tu peux aussi le faire en sortilège informulé. Pour la refaire, tu visualises ta coupe, et tu te pointes avec la baguette et tu dis " Coiffure ! ". Bon, et maintenant, tourne sur toi même

Pansy sorti un polaroïd sorcier de son sac, et pris une photo d'Hermione. Puis elle sortit un album vierge, et y colla la photo. On voyait Hermione qui souriait en tournant.

- Tiens ! Au bout d'un moment, tu aura tellement de coupes, qu'il faudra que tu ai une photo pour te rappeler ce que ça fait. Et puis, d'ailleurs, c'est beaucoup plus simple pour choisir le soir d'un bal. Oh, et le sort mémorise les accessoires que tu as sur la tête, tu peu les perdre ou quoi, ils suffit de faire le sortilège et tu les as.

- Bon bien merci Pansy. Au revoir.

- Non non non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Maintenant maquillage !

Elle sortit de son sac, manifestement ensorcelé, un autre grimoire.

- C'est comme la coiffure, avec la même baguette, mais sort différent. Celui là c'est " Mémorum Facillis ". Trois fois aussi. Essaies !

Hermione soupira à nouveau, elle voulait sa mort? Bougonnant? Elle ouvrit le deuxième grimoire et se maquilla, non sans faire une grimace. Ce maquillage était beaucoup trop vulgaire pour elle. Quand elle eu finit, elle lança le sort, et son maquillage fut mémorisé. Pansy prit une photo.

- Bien, donc évidement, là tu dois dire " Maquillage ! " Chaque soir, à partir de maintenant tu fais une coiffure et un maquillage différents, clair?

- Oui. Bon j'y vais. Ciao.

- Non ! Attends !

Pansy réduit magiquement les deux livres, l'album, et le polaroïd magique.

- Tiens, ce sont les tiens. ET prends ça aussi, ce sont tous les accessoires possibles pour les maquillages et les coiffures, je n'en ai plus besoin, je les ai tous faits.

- Merci Pansy.

- Bon hé bien… Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Hermione commença à s'éloigner quand Pansy la rappela :

- Oui?

- Je voulais te dire… Euh… non rien.

Hermione hocha la tête, et repartit, tandis que Pansy se traitait mentalement d'idiote.

La semaine fut longue, et Hermione eu du mal à dormir à cause des divers maquillages et coiffures à faire. Au moins elle ne faisait pas la fête. Elle profitait du répit festif que lui offrais Pansy. Mais heureusement, elle avait mémorisé l'anti-cerne dès le début.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Des reviews? Ca m'encourage bien :)<strong>

**Allez faire un tour sur mon blog :) ( hermione-malfoyouzabinni) sur skyrock!**


	7. Chapter 7

7- CONSEIL N°6: POUR ETRE JOLIE, IL FAUT AVOIR DE LA CONVERSATION ET BOIRE COMME QUELQU'UN DE JOLIE!

Six semaines après l'étrange pacte qui les liait, Hermione et Pansy se trouvaient dans les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage.

Hermione était assise sur un lavabo, croisant ses jambes, et serrant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Son uniforme était encore trop osé, à son goût. La jupe mi-cuisse, la chemise entrouverte, et la cravate dénouée, lui donnaient, selon elle, une allure de pouffiasse, et selon Pansy, une classe pas croyable. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement bouclés, mais pas en fouillis, non, en mode " pub Garnier ". Ses yeux étaient soulignés par un maquillage nude, son habituel. Ses lèvres légèrement glossées étaient tordues en mine boudeuse.

Non, pas question.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, envoyant son arôme d'abricot partout dans la pièce ( Nda: Oui je sais, ce n'est pas très français, mais vous avez compris, non? Non? Tant pis )

- Si, question. Tu t'y pli, un point c'est tout. C'est mon conseil, tu l' et c'est tout.

- Non ! Je crois qu'on va arrêter là, je suis très bien comme je suis et…

- Comme tu es? Voyons Hermione, qu'es tu? Sans moi tu ne serais rien, et sans moi, tu ne seras rien ! Vas jusqu'au bout !

- L'alcool c'est contre mes principes !

- Mais qui te parle d'alcool?

- Mais toi ! Je cite : " Le conseil n°6 est, i Pour être jolie, il faut avoir de la conversation et BOIRE comme quelqu'un de jolie ! /i. Je suis d'accord avec la première partie, mais, je ne l'invente pas, i boire /i! Je ne prends pas d'alcool ! Ce n'est pas bon ! Et du coté " jolie ", comme tu dis, c'est mauvais pour les pores ! Quoi?

Pansy observait Hermione depuis le début avec une moue rieuse.

- J'ai dis i boire/i

- Oui ! C'est ça le problème !

- Mais je n'ai pas dis boire de l'alcool. Je te parle de tenue, pas de gagner les prochains jeux de bourre-ta-gueule !

Hermione souleva un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

- Je veux dire, n'importe quel homme hétéro te voit toute seule, il va t'inviter à prendre un verre. Mettons que tu acceptes, il va partir en courant, en entendant les bruits bizarres que tu fais en buvant… Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai. On va commencer avec un verre d'eau. Tiens. Bois.

Sans un mot, Hermione prit le verre et le vida d'un coup.

- Voilà.

- Mon dieu, je sens que ça ne va pas être de la patacitrouille ! Il faut que tu boives ainsi. Doucement.

Pansy remplis le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Hermione était fascinée, c'était comme un spectacle, l'eau s'écoulait lentement dans la bouche de Pansy. Sa gorges faisait de petits mouvement, réguliers. Et tout ça sans aucun bruit. Fascinant. Elle n'avait pas non plus la tête totalement en arrière, et pourtant la dernière goutte vint.

Pansy reposa le verre.

- Tu vois Hermione, comme ça. Et regarde le verre, aucune trace de rouge à lèvre ou de gloss. La perfection, on croirait presque qu'il est propre. Tu as compris comment on fait ?

- Non, absolument pas.

- D'accord. Alors tout d'abord, j'ai lancer un sort de régulation sur le liquide, qui permet à l'eau de s'écouler comme je le souhaite, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, ce qui me permet de ne pas tomber en arrière ou de ne pas montrer mon cou à la ravissante brune en face de moi. Ok?

- Oui, sort… de… régulation. La formule?

- Rien de plus simple. " Régulation ". Mais mieux vaut le faire en informulé, c'est plus discret, et ça garde l'illusion. Et puis, c'est un sort primaire, donc pas besoin de ta baguette pour t'aider à canaliser. Tu peux le faire avec tes mains. D'accord?

- Ré…gu... la… tion…in…for…mu…lé…mains. C'est ok, j'ai pris note.

- Bien. Alors, tu portes le verre à tes lèvres, doucement, même si tu meurs de soif, tu le fais doucement sensuellement. Ce que tu peux faire, si tu es en charmante compagnie, c'est fermer les yeux un instant, au contact du liquide avec tes lèvres. Mais seulement un instant, sinon tu passe pour une débile.

- D'accord, et comment tu fais pour le silence?

Pansy observa Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait pas lever les yeux de sont carnet, et notait ce qu'avait dit Pansy. Amusant.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui.

- Sûre de sûre ?

- MAIS OUI !

- Ha ha ha, une " jolie " n'élève Jamais, avec un J majuscule, la voix !

- Si tu veux ! Bon, dit moi comment.

- Silencio. Le temps que tu apprennes sans magie, tu devras jeter un sort, avec quiconque autre que moi. Ok?

- Oui. Même avec Harry et Ron?

- i Surtout /i avec Harry et Ron. Réfléchi idiote, un type craque sur toi, il veut des renseignements, il demande à tes meilleurs amis. Tu crois qu'il viendra te voir après qu'il aient dit" Hermione? Ah oui, elle est mignonne, et marrante, elle aime bien lire, mais par contre, quand elle mange ça va, mais elle fait des bruits horribles dès qu'elle boit. "? Ou encore, autre exemple, tu essais de séduire Weasley, tu crois qu'il va retenir ta candidature si tu bois mal?

- Ron mange comme un porc.

- C'est un mauvais exemple. Mais tu as compris ?

- Oui, je crois…

- Bien, réessaye !

Hermione saisit le verre plein tendu par Pansy, elle lui fit un sourire en levant son verre du style " santé " pendant qu'elle incantait dans sa tête. Puis elle bût. Doucement, étant concentrée au maximum. Quand elle reposa son verre, vide, elle retint le " Aah " qui lui venait.

- C'est très bien Hermione ! Maintenant décrispe toi un peu, on dirait que tu lis Stendal ! ET ne boit pas le verre d'un coup, sinon l'hom… la personne en face de toi va penser que tu veux vite partir. Réessayes.

Hermione tenta de paraître naturel, et ne but qu'un quart du verre…

- J'ai oublié de te dire comment respirer ! Par le nez, quand l'eau entre dans ta bouche, tu inspire, puis tu avales, puis de l'eau revient, et cette fois tu expires. C'est un cycle. Ok?

- Oui. Comme ça quoi.

Hermione pris le verre et en vida un autre quart, en appliquant tous les conseils de Pansy.

- C'est bien ! Bon maintenant passons à la partie 2 du conseil, qui en fait était la partie 1, et on a échanger. Enfin bref. Pour la conversation…

Pansy attrapa son sac avec difficulté, bien qu'il paraisse être vide. Elle sorti trois piles. La première était remplie de magazines, le premier sur la liste étant " Sorcière Hebdo " avec pour gros titre, " Astuces à base de plumes d'hippogriffe pour des cheveux soyeux et un teint radieux ! ". La deuxième était remplie de films, crées par des sorciers. Hermione le voyait au couple qui tourbillonnait sur le devant de la jacquette. Et la troisième et dernière pile était … des bouquins !

- Des livres? Mais je croyais que je ne devais pas lire de livre en public!

- Tu ne dois pas lire i tes /i livres en public ! Non, car i le régime alimentaire des orchidées marines et magiques /i est un suicide social. Je te parle de lecture pour s'amuser, pour s'évader, pour découvrir un autre monde !

- Le monde des i orchidées marines et magiques /i est tout à fait passionnait, ça m'amuse, et c'est un autre monde !

- Laisse tomber, Hermione, on ne va pas en débattre toute la soirée, c'est nul et c'est tout. Ces livres là, sont des Best-sellers magiques, et vont être adaptés en films. D'ici la semaine prochaine, je veux que tu aies fini ses trois piles au complet. D'accord ? Bonne lecture !

- Okéééé.

- Ah et, Hermione ! Une jolie ne dit jamais " euh ".

- Merci du conseil. A la semaine prochaine !

Hermione partit, non sans récupérer les trois piles.

Chaque jour elle potassait, négligeant ses devoirs.

Et à la fin de la semaine, elle avait tout fini, et intervenait dans chaque discussion entre Parvati et Lavande.

Et à la fin de la semaine, elle arrivait à boire sans Silencio, ou sort de Régulation. Mieux que Pansy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>voilà!<br>**_J'aimerais bien quelques reviews, parce que, pour le dernier chapitre, 0!  
>Je répète aussi, hermione-malfoyouzabinni sur skyrock est à moi!<br>Bisous et a la semaine prochaine :)


	8. Chapter 8

8- CONSEIL N°9 : POUR ETRE JOLIE, IL FAUT MARCHER COMME QUELQU'UN DE JOLIE!

Sept semaines après l'étrange pacte qui les liait, Hermione et Pansy se trouvaient dans les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage.

- Tu savais que Rick était le père de Steven (Nda : Oui, les prénoms puent. Et alors ? )?

- Oui Hermione, c'était mon livre. Donc l'avant dernier conseil est…

- Et tu savais que la bave de dragon était un très bon remède contre les brûlures et les rides?

- Oui Hermione. Donc ….

- Et tu savais que…

- OUI HERMIONE !

- Perdu! Tu as haussé la voix.

- Tu m'as bien eu ! Enfin bref, l'avant dernier conseil est très simple. i Pour être jolie, il faut marcher comme quelqu'un de jolie /i

- C'n'est pas dur !

- C'Est-ce que je te dis. Marche pour voir.

Hermione marcha, et s'arrêta net quand elle entendit Pansy gémir " Merlin… "

- Quoi?

- Y'a du travail 'Mione!

- " Mione "?

Pansy rougit violemment et se retourna afin que ça ne se voie pas.

- Eh bien… C'est parce que… pour aller plus vite !

- Bien. Vas-y Pans'. Pour aller plus vite.

- Tout d'abord, relève les épaules, le dos droit, et le menton à sa bonne hauteur, presque élevé. Tu es jolie, tu es une conquérante ! Réessayes !

Hermione inspira, bomba un peu le torse, garda les épaules vers l'extérieur, pour éviter de se courber. Puis elle marcha.

- Non non non ! Ca ne va pas du tout ! On dirait que tu as un Nimbus dans les fesses ! Détends toi ! Tu es trop crispée, les autres vont penser que tu as mal mis ton tampon ! Détends toi, et avance !

Hermione ferma les yeux, elle inspira, et expira cette fois. Puis elle avança.

- Bien Hermione ! Pour le haut c'est mieux. Maintenant, il va falloir régler cette affaire de démarche. Arrête de balancer trop les pieds en arrière, on dirait que tu cours ! Réessayes !

Hermione soupira et réesseya. Plusieurs fois, à chaque fois Pansy soupira et disait ce même mot agaçant " recommences ".

- Ca suffit Pansy ! J'ai réduis considérablement la jetée de mes pieds !

- Peut être, mais ce n'est pas assez !

- Mais alors que voudrais-tu ? Que je traîne les pieds? Car je n'en suis pas loin !

- Surtout pas ! Tu aurais l'air idiote !

- Et là j'ai l'air comment? On dirais que j'ai un Nimbus dans les fesses tellement je suis crispée, afin de réussir et de faire plaisir à i Madame /i.

- Et tu n'y arrives pas !

- Si ! Mais tu refuses de le voir ! Excuse moi de te dire ça, mais on marche exactement pareil !

- C'est faux, je suis bien meilleure !

Alors qu'Hermione allait répliquer, une alarme se mit à retentir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Quelqu'un a décidé de venir ici ! Cache toi !

Hermione se précipita dans la cabine la plus proche, s'y enferma à doubles tours, et monta sur le siège, afin que l'on ne voie pas ses pieds.

La porte s'ouvrit, et l'alarme cessa aussitôt.

- Granger n'est pas avec toi?

-Elle s'appelle Hermione, et si, mais nous ne pouvions pas savoir que c'était toi.

Puis elle ajouta à l'intention d'Hermione :

- C'est bon, c'n'est que Drago, tu peux sortir.

Hermione sortit de sa cabine et fixa Drago.

- Malfoy.

- Granger

- Parfait Drago, puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir dire à Granger qu'elle marche très mal ! Vas y Hermione, montre lui.

Hermione soupira trop fortement pour que ça soit naturel. Puis elle se mit à marcher.

Drago était comme hypnotisé par les hanches d'Hermione qui produisaient un balancier, sans être trop pousser, captiver le regard de n'importe quel mâle. Il était léger, mais présent. La perfection dans cette matière.

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et descendit son regard, s'interdisant de le fixer sur le magnifique fessier de la jeune femme.

Et il tomba sur ses jambes. Parfaitement épilées, cuisses comprises. Légèrement halés, grâce aux produits de Pansy, et, grâce au raccourcissement de son uniforme, ses jambes semblaient fine, et longue; Mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait.

Il se retourna vers Pansy, celle-ci fronçait les yeux, en fixant les pieds d'Hermione. Drago suivit son regard. Hermione ne portait pas de talons, au grand dam de Pansy, mais des ballerines noires toutes simples. Et extrêmement féminines. Quand elle marchait, ses pieds se soulevaient à peine, au dernier moment.  
>La perfection.<p>

Selon Drago.

Hermione s'arrêta, se retourna vers Drago et Pansy, les poings sur les hanches. D'un coup de menton, elle désigna Drago qui sortit de sa contemplation :

- Alors?

- Euh… Je…

- Voyons Drago, ne mâche pas tes mots, ose lui dire qu'elle ne marche pas suffisamment, bien !

- Eh bien je…

- Mais n'importe quoi ! Allez Malfoy, dis lui que je marche suffisamment bien !

- En fait je …

- N'ais pas peur de la blesser si elle pleure son maquillage est Waterproof.

- Je crois que…

- Mais d'où tu parles de maquillage? Pour l'instant, il est question de déplacement !

- Les filles je…

- Laisse tomber Hermione. Bon Drago, tu accouches?

- Je…

- Allez bouges toi !

- JE PENSE QUE GRANGER MARCHE PARFAITEMENT.

Sortit Drago d'une traite, de peur d'être interrompu encore une fois.

- Oula… Heureusement que tu ne voudrais pas être jolie Malfoy, parce que tu viens d'hausser légèrement la voix. Bref, revenons à notre affaire. Je te l'avais bien dis Pansy, je suis par-fai-te !

- Soit. Bon, ici tout les soirs, pour améliorer ton maintien.

- Ok.

Hermione saisit ses affaires et sortis.

Tous les soirs de la semaine, elle rejoint Pansy, pou améliorer la droiture se son dos et autres…

A la fin de la semaine, Harry la regardait encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude, les garçons la sifflaient ou se retournaient sur son passage. Et Hermione surprenait parfois le regard de Ron sur elle, celui-ci détournait les yeux en rougissant, comme s'il avait était pris en train de voler. Et étrangement, Hermione ne ressentait aucune joie particulière dans l'option où Ronald Weasley serait sous son charme. Car elle n'était plus sous le sien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà :D C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre :D<br>Merci à tous ceux qui review, qui mettent l'histoire en alerte ou qui la mettent dans leurs favoris ça fait hyper plaisir, surtout n'arrêtez pas ;)  
>Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur<strong>_** skyrock**_** sous **_**hermione-malfoyouzabinn**_**i et sur **_**hpfanfiction**_** sous**_**Eloïse**

_**Une review et Drago ou Pansy pensera que vous marchez parfaitement bien :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

9- CONSEIL N°8 : POUR ETRE JOLIE, IL FAUT AVOIR DE L'EXPERIENCE AMOUREUSE COMME QUELQU'UN DE JOLIE!

Huit semaines après l'étrange pacte qui les liait, Hermione et Pansy se trouvaient dans les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage.

- Donc voila le dernier conseil et tu sera quelqu'un de jolie

- Je suis pas mal, déjà, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Oui même magnifique.

Hermione rosit très légèrement et Pansy se mordit la lèvre.

- Donc, maintenant que tu sais agir, t'amuser, prendre soin de ta peau, t'habiller, te coiffer, te maquiller, avoir de la conversation, boire et marcher comme quelqu'un de jolie, il faut que tu ai de l'expérience, c'est pourquoi mon dernier conseil est i pour être jolie, il faut avoir de l'expérience amoureuse comme quelqu'un de jolie /i.

Hermione cessa de respirer.

- C'est hyper simple Hermione. Viens ici ce soir à 20 heures !

- Je le sens pas hyper bien ce conseil !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! A ce soir 20 heures, alors?

- Euh… Je crois, oui…

s~~ 20 Heures 30, dans les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage ~~/s

Hermione marchait de long en large, regardant l'heure et fulminant contre Pansy. Ah ! Elle c'était bien moquée d'elle ! Quelle abrutie elle avait été ! Faire confiance à une Serpentarde. Quelle imbécile ! Elle c'était laissée charmé, mais ces huit semaines n'avaient été qu'un cache, et elle était comme le hochet dont un bébé se lasse, pour Pansy.

Hermione décida de partit, elle n'allait pas attendre comme ça que i Sa Majesté /i daigne de venir, surtout que ce n'était pas du tout sûr ! Idiote !

Elle partit à toute allure vers la sortie, et percuta Pansy Parkinson de plein fouet.

- Oh, tu partais ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, car tu n'arrivais pas.

- Désolé, mais le icrétin fétide sélectionné intégral et nauséabond, voir même putride et pestilentiel /i (Nda : explications : c'Est-ce que disais mon arrière Grand-père à mon grand-père 3) qui se trouve derrière moi à été long à convaincre !

Ce n'est que à ce moment là qu'Hermione remarque Drago Malfoy, silencieux, qui se tenait immobile et droit comme un piquet derrière Pansy. Il dévisageait Hermione. Celle-ci recula :

- Non, non, non, non. Jamais tu m'obligeras à faire ça!

- Hermione, c'est la dernière étape. Aujourd'hui, on va voir le bisou sur la bouche tout simple, sans la langue. Si c'est bien, demain on aura le French Kiss, et après demain, tu coucheras avec lui.

Hermione, coucher avec lui ? Ha ! La bonne blague que lui faisait Pansy !

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Pansy dit :

- On verra les détails plus tard. Aujourd'hui, le Smack ! On entre !

Et ils pénétrèrent dans les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage.

b( Nda : Ce qui suit ressemble, par endroits, énormément à une fiction, où c'est Ginny et Drago, je l'aurais bien citée, mais je me souviens pas du titre, si quelqu'un le connaît qu'il me le dise, je le mettrais en note de fin de chapitre ! Merci) /b

- Ok Hermione, c'est tout simple, on va commencer par la théorique. Puis la pratique, ok?

" J'ai pas vraiment la choix avec toi. "

- Ok. Murmura Hermione.

- Bien, alors la leçon d'aujourd'hui …

- La " leçon d'aujourd'hui ", tu te crois professeur? Questionna Drago, intervenant pour la première fois

- Drago, mon cher petit Drago, bien sûr que oui, puisque j'en suis un pour Hermione. Maintenant si tu n'as pas d'autres contestations, je poursuivrais mon i cours /i. Merci. Répliqua Pansy.

- Je t'aurais un jour Pansy, je t'aurais !

- Cours toujours ! Donc Hermione, ta bouche étant "a" et celle de Drago étant "b", un contact "c" s'établit lorsque "a" et "b" se touche, compris? Les yeux peuvent, et généralement c'est la cas, se fermer, ok?

- Ok.

- Alors, on essaie, Drago, si tu veux bien.

Drago, les mais dans le dos, s'approcha le visage fermé.

- Bien, dit Pansy, 3, 2, 1, GO !

Hermione vit le visage de Drago s'approcher, lentement, au ralenti, comme dans un film moldue. Sentant la collision proche, elle ferma les yeux. Et ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Drago. C'était doux, pas agressif, pas dégoûtant, juste doux. Elle fut prise d'une envie de mettre ses bras autour du coup de Malfoy, mais se retint.

Quand il se retira, elle mit quelques temps à s'habituer et ouvrit les yeux. Elle fit une moue triste, et Pansy rigola.

- Bien, maintenant, avec contact d'une autre partie du corps. Prêts? Partez !

Et ça recommença, mais Hermione plaça ses bras autour du cou de Drago quand celui-ci lui attrapa la taille.

Il eu grand mal à détacher Hermione. Celle-ci rougit instantanément et marmonna :

- Désolée…

- Ne le sois pas, j'étais comme ça à mon tout premier baiser.

- Non, tu étais pire, railla Pansy.

Drago protesta en rigolant. Puis Pansy se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

- Bien Hermione, maintenant tu as acquis la leçon 1. A demain pour la leçon 2 !

Puis elle s'éclipsa suivie de près par Drago.

s~~ Le lendemain soir, dans les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage ~~/s

Hermione était assise avec Pansy et Drago.

- Bien Hermione, commença Pansy, aujourd'hui, leçon 2: Le French Kiss. Prête?

- Non.

- Parfais, voila la théorique : Tu commences exactement comme hier, puis quand tu te sens prête, tu entrouvre la bouche, et ta langue "a" va jouer avec celle de Drago "b" pour créer un contact "c". Compris?

- Je crois.

- Ok! The show must START !

- La phrase originale c'est " The show must go on".

- On s'en fout, c'est un truc de moldue, y'a que toi qui connaît, mais t'as compris quoi ! Allez !

Hermione reporta son attention sur Drago. Celui-ci saisi ses hanches, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, puis ils s'embrassèrent.

C'était comme la veille au début, puis, à moitié consciemment, elle entrouvrit la bouche, celle de Drago s'ouvrit en même temps, leur langues se rencontrèrent, se taquinèrent, jouèrent toutes les deux.

Quand elle se sépara de Drago, elle avait chaud, les joues rouges, et était essoufflée.

- Waw. Murmura-t-elle. Tu es doué.

-Je sais, répondit Drago en souriant et en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Pansy observait la scène en rigolant.

- Bon, recommencez, il te faut un peu d'entraînement Hermione !

s ~~ Quelques temps plus tard…~~/s

Hermione et Drago se séparèrent une énième fois.

- Tu es douée Granger, vraiment.

- Je sais.

- Bien les enfants, dit Pansy en tapant dans ses mains, maintenant à demain pour la leçon 3 !

s ~~ Le lendemain soir, dans les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage ~~/s

Hermione avait mal dormi, il faut dire que la leçon d'aujourd'hui la terrifiée, et encore, c'était un euphémisme : c'était une chose d'embrasser un garçon, même avec la langue, mais c'en était une autre de coucher avec ce garçon.

Pansy arriva avant Drago.

- Très bien Hermione, je vais pas te faire de théorie, je suppose que tu sais comment ça marche?

- Bah pas vraiment…

- Oh mon dieu ! Bon ok, le sexe de Drago "a" pénétrera le tien "b", créant un contact "c". Tu auras sûrement une petite douleur, mais elle passera vite. Si tu as peur ne t'inquiète pas, Drago n'est pas très long.

- Hum hum. Bien sûr que si je suis endurant! Et puis j'en ai une grosse en plus !

- Haa les hommes, murmura Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel, toujours à déformer la vérité ! Ok Hermione, dans cette cabine Hop hop hop ! Exécution !

- Une cabine?

- Tu n'es pas chochotte comme cette tarlouse de Blaise, hein?

Manifestement, elle lui en voulait encore.

Hermione se dirigea, la peur au ventre vers la cabine indiquée, Drago la suivie.

Une fois entrée, Drago l'embrassa. Elle y répondit sans conviction. Il passa la main sous son tee-shirt, alors elle s'écarta.

- Désolé Drago, je ne peux vraiment pas…

- Ok, je comprends.

Elle sortit et vit Pansy les larmes aux yeux. Penchée vers la lavabo.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien, retourne là bas.

- Non.

- C'est mon conseil, t'es obligée de la suivre.

Hermione s'approcha d'elle, et la regarda dans les yeux.

- A moi de te donner un conseil que tu dois suivre. Ferme les yeux.

Surprise, Pansy s'exécuta.

Hermione leva la main, et caressa les bords du visage de Pansy, puis, prise d'un soudain élan de courage, elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

Quand elle recula, Pansy ouvrit les yeux. Hermione baissa les yeux et marmonna des "désolé" et autres " je sais pas ce qui m'a pris"

- Pour être jolie, il faut être différente, pas comme quelqu'un de jolie.

Murmura Pansy avant de faire deux grands pas pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà!<strong>** C'est fini :) Merci à tous pour les reviews et les mises en alerte/favoris :)  
>Bisous bisous à Tous :) <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**J'ai eu la joie de recevoir cette review : **

From: Cette fic est nulle () -

Cette fic est nulle:Voilà une histoire parfaitement nulle. Va passer tes fantasmes de relooking sur  
>une autre que cette malheureuse Hermione qui ne veut pas être jolie. C'est avec des gens aussi<br>superficiels que toi (au passage, tu n'as pas le droits de critiquer Lavande car tu n'es pas mieux  
>qu'elle) que l'apparence devient la seule chose à laquelle les gens prêtent de l'intérêt. Mais qui de<br>sensé prendrait plus de plaisir à la compagnie d'une personne qui n'est qu'apparence qu'à celle de  
>quelqu'un qui pense et qui réfléchit?<p>

**Donc, vu qu'évidemment c'est anonyme, je vais répondre ici.**

Ecoute ma cocotte, si mon histoire ne te plait pas, tu ne la lis pas en entier.  
>En plus, c'est de l'HUMOUR, je ne fantasme pas d'un relooking dans le genre. Et tu la connais personnelement Hermione ? Non ! Comme tout le monde ! Donc comment peux-tu affirmer qu'elle ne veut pas être belle ? Tout le monde veut plaire, et il y a une différence entre belle et superficielle.<br>Excuse moi ? Comment oses-tu me dire que je suis superficielle ? Tu ne me connais pas, alors ferme ta grande bouche, tu vaux pas mieux que ce pourquoi tu m'accuses.  
>Et puis arrête de te faire grand défendeur de l'univers d'Harry Potter, j'ai le droit de critiquer Lavande si je veux, et d'en faire une fille superficielle. Ceci est une FANFICTION ! Allo ? Tu comprends ?<br>Tu vois, là j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans ta vie pour que tu dises que c'est à cause des « gens aussi superficiels que moi (au passage, je rappelle que tu ne me connais pas, et que tu n'as aucun droit de me juger, c'est pas ma faute si tu es conne et aigrie) que l'apparence devient la seule chose à laquelle les gens prêtent de l'intérêt. » Pas du tout, je ne sais pas où tu vis, mais personnellement à Montpellier ce n'est pas le cas.  
>Enfin, on peut être belle sans n'être qu'apparence et penser et réfléchir sans penser à l'allure qu'on a.<br>Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne continuation dans ta vie pourrie sans un sens de second degré où tu n'as rien d'autre a faire que critiquer le travail des autres.


End file.
